


How to avoid huge ships

by Ramadiii



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Real Person Fiction, jared leto - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Professors, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, College, F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, professor!jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramadiii/pseuds/Ramadiii
Summary: When Angie's room mate kicks her out for the evening she heads to the campus library in hope for some quiet studying for her math finals. Who could have guessed she'd run into one of the hottest professors, with the strangest taste in books, on campus?





	

"Goddamn it, Sherryl. The whole point of giving a heads up is to do it a while before the thing happens. 5 minutes is not a good heads up." Angie sighed at her room mate, shoving text books back into her bag.   
"Please, pretty please. I promise I'll let you know at least a day before next time." Sherryl batted her long lashes even though her room mate had already conceded.   
"You'd better." Angie grabbed her phone and started out of the room.   
On the way out she ran into guy who she'd gotten kicked out for for the night and she grunted in greeting when she passed him and headed for the library. Finals were just around the corner and even though she would have rather spent the night in her bed, eating skittles and reading, studying in the library would have to do.   
At least until midnight, heads up or not all sexual activities ended at midnight unless the room mate slept someplace else. That was one rule Sherryl never strayed from, thankfully. 

She'd been in the library for almost two hours when she took her first break, leaning back tiredly in her seat and looking around to see if she was the only one left. Friday nights were rarely popular study nights, most students were either at some party, the movies or down at the pub just hanging out. That's why she was surprised when she heard a ruckus followed by a pretty loud "Fuck!" echoing in the library. Having nothing better to do Angie got up from her seat and went to see what had happened.   
Needless to say she was surprised to see her philosophy professor kneeling on the floor in the middle of a bunch of scattered books.   
"Professor Leto?"   
He looked up and she was surprised to see him wearing a pair of glasses, she didn't know he wore any.   
"Peterson." He greeted with a friendly smile. "I wasn't expecting to see you here this late. I thought that social avoidance was a college myth."   
Angie laughed and knelt down to help him gather the books.   
"It usually is but when your roommate kicks you out for the night there's only so much a girl can do."   
"Well, you're dealing with it very well."   
"What about you? What are you doing here, I thought you said you had a hot date."   
"Yeah... I really need to stop sharing my dating life with you guys." He laughed and piled a few books on top of each other. "She um, canceled on me. Apparently her cat needed to go to the vet."   
"That sucks."   
"Yeah, especially since I'm pretty sure she doesn't have a cat."   
"Oh... That's tough." Angie winced, if you're gonna turn someone down at least be smooth about it. "Is that why you're in the library on a Friday night, looking for books on..." She glanced at the cover of the book in her hand. "'How to avoid huge ships.' Really?"   
He laughed at the questioning look on her face.   
"Second edition. It's a good read." He defended, standing up with the pile of books in his arms.   
"Well, I'll let you get back to your fascinating books and I will go back to failing my math final." She smiled at him. "Enjoy the rest of your night, sir."   
"Are you having trouble with the math?" He asked as he trailed behind her.   
"It's math, naturally I have a problem with it." Angie groaned as she sat down in her seat again. "I've just never been all that good at it."   
"Do you want some help?" Her professor sat down beside her, adjusting his glasses before looking over her papers. Angie couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked as he did so.   
There was no denying he was good looking, you'd be blind or dead not to notice.   
"And here I thought you taught philosophy." She teased and pushed the paper with the problem she was having trouble with towards him.   
"I do, Peterson. But can't I teach both?" He deadpanned, looking at her over the brim of his glasses and Angie felt a flutter in her chest. Damn his eyes were so blue up close!   
"Um..." She managed to return back to Earth again. "Sorry, if it's not too much trouble." 

It took her professor almost 40 minutes to talk her through the problem and even though she managed to fuck it up twice he remained patient with her and just kept explaining even though she felt guilty for making him do so.   
"My brain hurts!" Angie groaned once she'd finally gotten the solution right and actually understood why it was correct. "I thought it would never end!"   
Her professor pushed his glasses up his nose while he chuckled.   
"But it did and you got it, I think that deserves a reward."   
"Do another one?" She grunted tiredly, completely expecting him to torture her poor mind some more.   
"Actually I was thinking of getting a beer but if you wanna do another one..."   
"Beer please!" She shot up instantly. "I could so use a beer after tonight."   
"Am I that awful company?" He chuckled and Angie felt a small blush rise to her cheeks even though she cursed at herself for it. He was her goddamn professor after all!   
“Not at all, I'm quite enjoying your company.” She admitted, trying to sound like anything other than flirting. Because it truly wasn't. “It's just been one of those days, you know?”   
“Yeah, well a beer sounds like the perfect remedy for that.” He stood up and gathered his pile of books into his bag. “Come on, my treat.”   
Angie felt herself hesitate and shuffled her papers to buy herself some time. He was a nice guy, probably not that much older than her, but she was still his student. Would it be weird if they hung out? Was he expecting something else? Was she?   
“Look, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable.” He all but apologized. “I hang out with my students from time to time but I never forget that you are students and I'm your professor.”   
“So if we get a beer...”   
“It's as friends. I don't flirt or form physical and/or romantic relationships with students. It's too much work and only leads to trouble.”   
Angie finished putting her stuff in her bag and glanced at the time, 9 pm. Still three hours until she could go back to the dorm.   
“Alright, but you're buying.” She grinned making him chuckle. “Oh, and my name is Angie by the way.”   
“Nice to meet you, Angie.” He reached out a hand and made a show of shaking it. “I'm Jared. And I already said I'd be paying.”   
“Yeah, but I'm a poor college student, remember? I need to make sure.” 

 

A couple of weeks later graduation was done and as she packed the final things from her room into a cardboard box she sent Jared a text.   
“So I'm officially not a student anymore.”   
She grinned at his response.   
“I'll pick you up in 20.”


End file.
